The Other John
by icemoonfern
Summary: We all know that John Hart was once Jacks partner. but when a young girl shows up on the steps of torchwood, things get... weird. John shows up, and leaves as soon as she does. Not to mention that Jack seems to have forgotten all about Ianto and the others, immersing himself with this girl. Who is she? And what exactly does she mean when she calls herself the other John?
1. Chapter 1

The team was arranged in their usual places. Ianto was in the archives, filing the latest objects to come through the rift, and Jack was in his office, doing who knew what. Gwen, Tosh, and Owen were gathered around Toshes computer, discussing the sight Gwen had seen the other night. " In the hot house?" Tosh asked, sounding surprised. " Never going in there again. Though I do like the idea of naked Hide and Seek. I'll have to try that sometime" Owen said, sounding disgruntled. Gwen and Tosh were rolling their eyes, when Gwen spotted something on the CCTV. " Looks like we have a visitor" She said. " Do we?" Ianto asked, having just come out of the archives. " I'll go see what they want." He walked out of the door and into the visitor center. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked. The visitor, who had been reading one of the brochures, turned around and smiled brightly. It was a girl of around eighteen or nineteen, a very raggedy girl of eighteen or nineteen he noted. " As a matter of fact, yes." the girl said, walking up to him and smiling. He looked her over quickly. She was around 5'5, he guessed, with short blond hair that was layered, so that none of it was more than an inch long, and swept around her head in a sort of wild tameness. She was dressed rather oddly, though he supposed it was some sort of fashion statement, in boys black cargo shorts, converse, and two layered tank tops over which she had pulled a unbuttoned boys black button up with a collar. " What is this placed called?" She asked. " Mermaids wharf" Ianto said, trying to place her accent. Her smiled grew. " Lovely. I need to talk to Jack Harkness. And its no use pretending you don't know what I'm talking about Ianto Jones. I know all about him, you, Gwen, Tosh, Owen, and torchwood." She said, smiling. Iantos blood ran cold


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

_**Ice here.**_

_**Just wanted to thank you all for the reveiws. This is my first ever work, so finding out that people ACTUALLY WANTED MORE was pretty darn amazing.**_

_**Any ways, Torchwood, the BBC, The charcters, and Basically every thing but the mystery girl don't belong to me. I just like playing with them. And sending Ianto on a emotional roller coaster. **_

**_I also noticed that this chapter and the last one were from a more third person POV. I'm trying to work on that, so bear with me._**

**__**" Who are you?" He demanded, once he had found his voice. The girl smirked, tilting her head. "Well now, I can see why Jack likes you" She mused, inspecting him. Ianto blushed slightly, but stood his ground. " That doesn't answer my question" He said, reaching for the gun he kept under his desk. The girl watched him, smiling victoriously when his hand found only air. "Looking for this?" She asked, pulling it out. She tossed it to him, then yawned. " Look Ianto, I would chat, but time is running out. Go tell Jack that The other John is here." She instructed, suddenly serious. " Why?" He asked, frowning. She stared at him, and suddenly she reminded him of how Jack looked when he thought no one was watching. She looked ancient and old and just plain tired. " Because he needs me. And I never could let him go" She said, slumping into a chair. Ianto frowned. " I've never heard of any other Jack" He said. The girl remained silent. He watched her for a moment, then walked into the hub.

The rest of the team Looked up from where they had been watching the video feed. "Ianto! What was that about?" Gwen said, frowning. He shrugged. " I best tell Jack" He said, walking up to his office. Just then Jack rushed out of his office. " IANTO!" He yelled, before noticing he was standing a few steps below him. " Yes Sir?" Ianto asked, noting the look of near panic on Jack's face. " Have you check the vid feeds?" He demanded. " Yes sir-" Ianto began, before Jack cut him off. " The girl. Did you see the girl?" He demanded. " Yes sir. She was in the visitor center-" Ianto began. " You talked to her?" Jack said, focusing on him. Ianto nodded. " What did she say?" Jack demanded, yanking his coat off the hook and shoving it on. " She said to tell you that The other John need to talk to you." Ianto said. " What did she mean by that?" Owen called from the medical bay, where he had wandered over to after Ianto had gone to greet the girl. The team looked at Jack, who had paled. " Tosh, can you rewind the tapes to when she left?" He asked after a few minute of silence. " She was there when I left" Ianto said. " Well, shes gone now" Tosh announced, pulling up the feed. " Can you find out when?" Jack asked, standing behind her, arms crossed. Ianto shot him a concerned look. Jack looked wild, as is there was a raging whirlpool of energy inside him that this girl had somehow unleashed. " Here. Ianto goes back to the hub, and she picks up a brochure and leaves" Tosh announced after a few seconds of typing. " What brochure?" Jack demanded, eyes alight with some sort of emotion Ianto couldn't quite place. " Left side, very top" Tosh said, rewatching the clip. " Cardiff castle." Ianto said. The others looked at him, and he shrugged. " I rearranged them just last week. Cardiff Castle when at the very top left" He said.

Jack grinned. " Tosh, how long was she here for?" He asked. Tosh rewound the tapes, and typed something in. " Four minutes and thirty two seconds" She said. " Great. What time is it?" Jack asked. " Four twenty five-" Ianto began, checking his watch, but Jack was rushing out the door and was go before he finished. " What do you suppose that was about then?" Owen asked, grinning. " Old girlfriend? God knows hes had enough" He smirked. " She knew about Torchwood. She knew our names, knew what torchwood is. Whoever she is, I think shes much more than an old girlfriend. " Ianto said, still staring at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello Again. _**

**_Sorry about the lack of updates, but things happened, and Writing got put on hold. _**

**_THe up sid eis that I am now free for the summer, and have new shows. _**

**_Plus, I actually have a plot for this, instead of just a idea, so updates will be more frequent_**

**_There will also likely be some one shots, just because I have los of little ideas that would take to much work to turn into a multi chapter verse, but I still want to write. _**

**_Thanks to every one who reveiwed, and I promise to update faster ( Once ever week or so is the rough idea at this point)_**

**_Allonsy!_**

**_( PS : Try to guess who Hunter is. Hint: Shes some how connected to the Doctor)_**

**_(PPS: Quite a few of the words here are made up. Their meaning less, just planet names and other names. Important thins will be translated)_**

Jack frowned, walking out of the alley and towards the castle. He had been forced to use his vortex manipulator to arrive on time. It had taken a bit, but it could now do short jumps in space. Unfortunately, while he had arrived on time, it would have sent out a pulse that would alert anyone, including her, to his presence. Normally he would have worried that something unfriendly would have come after him, but he trusted that she would have set up precautions. He snapped out of his thoughts and sat on a bench, staring out at the road. " You're late" The voice was light, lilting, with an accent that didn't come from this world. " You didn't give me much time" He countered, shrugging. " We're time agents Jackie. You shouldn't need time" She said, rolling her eyes. " My manipulators shot" He said crossly. " I encrypted that myself. Who have you been hanging out with?" She demanded, head swinging towards him. " Not here" He said, noticing a few of the looks the were receiving as she raised her voice. " Fine. " She said, rising. She stalked into the same alley he had come from, and turned to face him. She held out an arm. " Care to join me for lunch?" she asked, a smile dancing on her face. " Hunter, you are a dangerous human being" Jack said, grasping her arm. " Strictly speaking, not human" She began, punching a code in. Jack smiled as he felt the familiar tug of the vortex as the slid through time.

They landed easily at the threshold of their favorite restaurant, a little known dive bar on a planet whose name didn't exist in a form humans could understand. Its official designation in the agency was Unfort989. " Ah, yes, I had almost forgotten. The agencies alien" He teased. " I'm a hunith of the faie Jackie. I could kill you with a blink" She said breezily, sliding into their table. " Sure. But, that isn't why you came" Jack said, glancing around to make sure there was no one else around. " No." She admitted, before smiling at their waiter. Recognizing her mood, Jack sighed, and ordered. The rest of the meal was spent with mindless chatter about this planet and that ceremony. Once they had finished, she pushed aside her things and looked at him, ginger hair falling across her eye. " What happened to your timeline?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. " What do you mean? The john thing? You know about that" He said, feigning innocence. Her eyes narrowed, and he gulped. " No. I mean, the fact that your over three thousand at this point" She hissed. He looked around. " Not here. Lets go back to torchwood and we'll talk" He pleaded. "Fine. But I'm getting a case of androits to go" She said crossly.

Ianto and the others were still staring at the door that Jack had disappeared out of. "What, did you all miss me that much?" A familiar voice said behind him. They turned, though Tosh yelped when Jack first began to speak. They were both standing in the med bay, The Blonde girl and Jack. " seriously? I think they were hoping you wouldn't come back" She quipped, pulling out what looked like a grub and eating it. When she noticed their stared, she swallowed and held out the bag. " What, want one?" She asked. Jack took one, but the rest of the team shook their heads. She shrugged. " Anyway, come on Jack. We need to talk" She said, walking up the stairs. Jack nodded and followed her. " Jack, What's going on?" Owen asked, frowning. Both figures turned to look. " The end" Said the girl. " Hunter, stop being dramatic" Jack sad, retreating into his office. Hunter spent a few more moments staring at them before she followed


End file.
